


Clash

by mimimatcha



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fang x Orion, Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, rivals that are also lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: “Perhaps you’d like to dance with me, O Starry Knight.” His tail flicks impatiently with enthusiasm.“It would be my honor, Lord Fang. Perhaps I am the lady to be led today?”_Orion, the black knight of stars, decides to give a bit of a challenge to Bestia's chieftain, Lord Fang. Their friendly rivalry makes for that of a strong bond ahead.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Clash

"An excellent serve, Orion!"

Booming out of earshot, the young knight of shadows brings down a last air slice of his blade before turning round his back, seeing the chieftain of Bestia approach him, a gentle smile across his face, and a strong arm waving for his attention.   
  


Just for an added flare of amusement, the silver haired knight Orion smirks with a pleased expression, pretending he had yet to hear his friend, and sharply inhales, readying another strike.   
  


With a steady exhale, slow and precise, he lunges, piercing a lightning stab, sparks flying through the air as he clashes with the armor of the chieftain. Though shocked at first, the Bestia leader’s golden eyes glow bright with excitement, fangs baring out in a grin, as he readies a counter to Orion. 

“You haven’t lost your touch, my lord Fang! But so easily distracted!” 

Orion launches again, parrying a downward slash from the mighty claws of the beast, this time with earnest. His footwork resumes battle mode, a dance of readiness, reading into the moves of his eager opponent.   
  


Golden wolf eyes scan the area, as lord Fang makes out how he can launch an attack to his advantage. The clearing has no shrubs to block them, grass flattened from daily training, with only a few barrels left of spar dummies strewn onto the field. Clearly Orion has been busy, and Fang chuckles to himself, amused at the thought of the great knight losing his temper over some wooden scarecrows.   
  


Fang wiggles a finger in taunting, standing firm on his ground. “Perhaps you’d like to dance with me, O Starry Knight.” His tail flicks impatiently with enthusiasm.   
  


Orion returns the favor, a mock bow of his sword across his chest. “It would be my honor, Lord Fang. Perhaps I am the lady to be led today?”   
  


And before there is a reply, there is only a screech of the wind, followed by the metallic clang of their weapons colliding. Fang had made it to him in mere seconds, their playful banter a distraction for what was to come next.   
  


Several flares glisten the air, a cascade of sunlight paling in comparison to the heat shared between the warriors. With each clash, Orion grows a step more behind, gritting his teeth in frustration as he feels Fang begin to get his way pushing him back.   
  


The beast and the knight reach a draw, shaking between breaths and eye contact never breaking. A fire burns deep in the gaze of Orion’s silver eyes as his sword shakes between his fists balled white and Fang’s extended claws. Fang never breaks his locked expression, a hot sensation Orion feels straight through him to the back of his head.   
  


“Give up yet, black knight?”

“Never, house pup!” 

And Orion breaks their standstill, lunging once more at Fang, this time tackling him to the ground with brute force and the hilt of his blade. It is enough to knock the wind out of the beast, temporarily incapacitating him, as they both now lay in a crumpled mess on the ground.   
  


Wheezing bits of air out, Fang tries to come to, Orion exhausted and laid upon his chest. He does not appear to want to move, as Fang makes a note of this, not attempting to remove the lord knight from his body.   
  


Orion does not face him, but breathes easier now, given a few minutes to cease fire and admit defeat.   
  


“That’s.. three for one now, huh? Truly a beast, you bastard,” Orion growls, the smirk across his face as he turns evident to Fang how he merely teased his insults. 

“You started it, what else can I do! Brat.” And Fang places a large, leather hand on Orion’s back, rubbing calm back into his body. 

Orion rises, arms pinned on either side of Fang’s face, and although his cocky attitude never faded, he could not resist the charm of the beast chieftain smiling happily up at him, beaming with warmth.   
  


He feels Fang’s hands trail down to settle at his waist, not complaining about the motion nor removing his claws. Fang gives a gentle tug, pulling Orion’s face closer to his.  
  


“Were you always this beautiful, gallant Orion of the stars? I think I’m being graced by the son of Poseidon himself.” Fang’s chuckle leaves subtle, warm breaths on Orion’s cheek, testing his patience as his confidence wavers over desire. 

“Truly, you are such a bastard.” Orion murmurs, dipping down just barely brushing against the bridge of the Bestia king’s nose, lips in such proximity it would be a shame not to steal what was in front of him.   
  


“What’re ya gonna do about it then?” 

And the charm worked perfectly; Orion’s pride succumbed to the push of Fang’s enticing words, he found the lips of a beast to be softer than he imagined, hotter than blood, and tongue testing its limits across them.   
  


He sensed Fang allow more room for exploration, pushing in a little more, but not too much, feeling the beast return the favor in his own mouth.   
  


Feeling the creeping heat of embarrassment and probably more than that, Orion quickly pulls away, but not too long enough that Fang grabs his waist harder to embrace him. The dumb, beaming happiness once again is on full display for the knight. 

Fang’s smile was more deadly than his claws. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first i7 fic! Though I am a mezzo oshi, the relationship between Ryuu and Gaku is also one of my favorites, and I had fun exploring it in a more AU setting than modern day. I have a few more rygk planned, stay tuned, and thanks always for reading! If you liked this work, please leave a comment!


End file.
